


Adjustments

by hirusen



Series: Entangled Union [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending - Cyberpunk 2077, Bisexual Johnny Silverhand, Blankets, Couch Cuddles, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Mild Language, Sleep talking, Soft Johnny Silverhand, Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077), V Falls Asleep On Johnny, Watching Movies, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: They're still getting used to things.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Male V
Series: Entangled Union [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118873
Kudos: 21





	Adjustments

It's been a few days since Blythe saved both of their lives. The corpo woman had given V a proscription that he needed to take for the next three days so his and Johnny's psyches can settle more easily into the new biology V had. "Those pills sucked." "You mean the tiny dicks she had you take? Yeah, they did." Horse pills didn't accurately describe the size of those things. Still, they were done and things felt like they had been before, though they both agree that things felt more comfortable after the procedure.

"Well, what do you think? Feel up to some work, or still wanna take a few more days off?" Johnny knows that V will keep his promise to help him take down Arasaka, but also didn't want to push V when he's off balance like this; they had agreed that V could take some time off to fully recover, and V has been feeling a bit better, but... "Another day or two. Light jobs when we get back to it." "...Rogue should have something for you to do if you go and explain things to her." Johnny suggested and returned the little smile V gave him.

"Look at that, you do care!" "Oh fuck off." Silverhand flipped him a one finger salute and V just laughed. Tossing shit at each other seems to be the more common way they show their affection for the other. V had been looking for something for the entire conversation, let out a bark of victory when he found what he was looking for. "Jeez, and I thought I was the fossil here." It was an ancient DVD player, a model Johnny remembers back in his preteens in 2001. "What are you gonna do with that thing? Start a fire?" V rolled his eyes, setting the DVD player on a spot he cleared off the table, taking the cables he found earlier and hooking it up to the flat screen TV he had set up in the wall.

"What do you wanna watch, Johnny?" "Huh?" _Oh, a brilliant reply, Silverhand._ Johnny mentally scolded himself, but felt his jaw fall open when V yanked out a zipped up storage container, undoing the zipper and flipping it open. Only to show titles from the 1990's and 2000's. The time of Johnny's childhood.

"No...you can't be serious." "I am." "How did you even find these?" Johnny asked as he knelt down next to V, his eyes flickering to familiar titles: _American Pie, Liar Liar, The Abyss, Groundhog Day, The Crow, 28 Days Later_ and...

"No way! You have the Shrek movies?!" "Those were a bitch to find, but yeah." There was a handful of remade Disney and Pixar films, other old titles like _Cloverfield, Devil, Scott Pilgrim vs. the World, The Wolf of Wall Street,_ and _Ready Player One_. "...And you're really letting me pick what we watch?" "Well, I already ordered in, so the food will be here in a few." V panicked for a moment when he spotted tears forming in Johnny's eyes, feeling them form in his own moments later, but his fear eased when he saw the smile, genuine and gleeful, spreading Johnny's lips.

"...Thank you, V." "Of course, Johnny." There was knock on the door then and V quickly stood up and went to it, paying for the food while Johnny picked what they watched first.

* * *

They were on their fourth movie, _Toy Story_ , when Johnny felt something thump against his shoulder. Woody had just caused Buzz to be knocked out of the window at this point, Johnny glancing over to find that V had fallen asleep. Fallen asleep against him.

It was still strange to feel V against his body like they were separate people even though they shared a body. Even though Johnny, to everyone and everything he interacted with, was a hologram, he was supporting V's body against his shoulder. If someone walked in right now, they'd just see V sleeping at an odd angle, the blankets over their legs and around their shoulders too splayed out to keep V himself warm, not that he was sleeping on Johnny.

And Johnny turned his whole focus onto V. His sunkissed skin, his black hair recently cut back into his undercut, his upturned shaped grey eyes, his lips which were kissable but not too full, his firm jawline, that wonderful 5'o clock shadow he kept groomed, the couple of scars that adorned his face, the beautiful purple eyeshadow he wore, his short nails that he painted black and just recently touched up, the snake tattoos he has on his body that were just peaking out from the shirt he wore (he still wore the tattoo Johnny had gotten him during the first time V willingly let him take over).

Johnny wouldn't, couldn't, lie that V was stunning. Beautiful actually. The dog tags Johnny gave to him, after V woke up after the seizure in a safe place, hanging around his neck. Johnny felt his throat tighten as he thought about his and V's relationship. Yes, when they first met it was bad, but from then V was nearly at Johnny's beck and call; he would do anything for him without too many questions or complains and it was destroying Johnny's heart when he realized that. He was such a greedy bastard, using whoever he sought fit to get what he wanted no matter what.

Even using a gentle, kind hearted soul who wasn't meant to survive in Night City like V.

Johnny felt like throwing up at how much he used V like a mere tool he could easily replace. How much he had hurt him. How badly he had fucked up their relationship. "You...were, scared...Johnny..." Said man nearly jumped out of his digital skin at V's voice, but then remembered that he can sometimes feel what Johnny does in his sleep and just say what's on his mind. Stupid, cute sleep talker and his unexplainable ability to make Johnny give a genuine fuck about him.

Stupid bisexuality. Stupid Kerry for helping him discover it. Stupid Rouge for encouraging it from time to time.

Stupid, beautiful, sweet V and Johnny's stupid heart for falling for him.


End file.
